A Panther's Tribe (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Claw has met Kamia when she first found him in the Panther Tribes of the Carolina's. However, their love interest cane be a little crazy or a bit calm. Rated T for some violence, a bit of mild frightening scenes, and mild blood.
1. Meeting Kamia

**Please note that I don't own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's, Harper, Swift, Malkia, and Kamia. Enjoy the story!**

_December 2014, North Carolina.._

Claw is busy working on the Megacore on a slight-cold winter night.

"Megacore, safe and secure.." Claw said to himself, in a happy tone.

After Claw locked the safe, he walked off to see the Standings before the Wild Card started.

"7-8-1.." Claw sighed.

Claw thought that the Panthers wouldn't make the playoffs.

"I didn't know that our team would Clinch the Division or make the playoffs.." Claw sighed.

Claw thought something on the bright side before December ends.

"Well, look on the bright side! At least we still have more football!" Claw cheered to himself.

Claw got happy as his team made the playoffs, but he was concerned about how the Panthers made 7-8-1 when they made the Playoffs after they Clinched the Division. However, Claw walked to the locker room to see Greg Olson.

"What's up, Greg?" Claw asked, smiling.

"Good so far. Good thing the Panthers made the playoffs." Greg said.

"How did our team make the playoffs?" Claw asked, concerned.

"Well, despite the Panthers faling to improve to 12-4.. But they are the first team to have Back-to-Back division titles." Greg replied.

"7-8-1.. I don't know why. Maybe we should improve to a better season, then we would make the playoffs better." Claw snapped.

"Yeah, but..There's more football!" Greg shouted.

"Well, see you at the game in a couple weeks!" Claw replied.

Claw walked off after he waved Greg Olson goodbye. Claw teleported back to the Rusherz' Quarters to change to his winter coat.

_At the Rusherz' Quarters.._

Claw changed his outfit to his winter coat, but his helmet still remains to be on. Claw tried opening the door before Harper said a word.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked.

"Just a walk.." Claw replied.

"Then..why do you have your winter coat on?" Harper snapped.

"It's getting a little cold outside, so I have to put on my winter coat if I get too cold." Claw replied.

"Oh, OK. But, don't get killed!" Harper replied.

Claw walked out of the door. Pilot Sonic came towards Harper.

"How's the HOK?" Harper asked.

"Great! All of the Rusherz did the hard work and the HOK is all fixed!" Pilot Sonic replied.

"But what about R.Z?" Harper asked, concerned.

"R.Z? *sigh* Well, we can't get R.Z right now until there's a way to get him back." Pilot Sonic sighed.

Swift came running towards the two Rusherz with a screwdriver in his hands.

"Guys! R.Z's back!" Swift cried.

Harper and Pilot Sonic along with Swift ran inside the HOK, and shook as they saw R.Z.

"R.Z! You're back!" Harper cried.

"Rusherz. Thanks for having me back." R.Z said.

"Should we tell Claw about it?" Swift asked.

Claw came inside the HOK then saw R.Z.

"R.Z?" Claw shook.

R.Z nodded. Claw shook in excitement/horror as he saw R.Z back to normal again.

"I'm glad you are back!" Claw cried.

"Thanks to our help, we got him back!" Thor cheered.

"I'm so glad to have him back." Claw sighed, smiling.

"All of us are.." Thor said, smiling.

"Are the Megacores safe?" Peck asked.

"Yep. All safe and secure." K-9 replied, in a happy mood.

Scavenger saw Claw with his winter coat on.

"Why do you have a winter coat on?" Scavenger asked.

"I went for a little walk today. I'll continue my walk in a bit." Claw replied.

"Is it snowing out here?" Scavenger asked.

Claw checked out the window, and it was snowing a little.

"It's snowing, but I can handle it!" Claw replied.

"OK, then.. But make sure you get back to the HOK or the Rusherz' Quarters safely without getting killed or even get sick!" Scavenger warned.

"Scavs in right. Make sure you don't get killed or even sick at all times.." Beast warned.

"I'll handle that situation.." Claw snapped.

"OK, then. Enjoy your walk, but get to the HOK or to the Rusherz' Quarters safely!" Scavenger replied.

Claw walked out of the HOK, leaving Scavenger in concern.

"He's in a weird mood." Scavenger sighed.

"Nah, he'll be OK.." Alto replied.

"But, if this Panther gets sick or even hurt, I'll protect him!" Peg-Leg snapped.

"You're gonna protect him!?" Cyclops asked.

"Of course I am, matey!" Peg-Leg replied.

_Meanwhile.._

Claw was walking down the path in the Carolinian forest. Luckily, he had a GPS to get back to the HOK or to get to the Rusherz' Quarters as safe as possible. Claw sneezed a little, but gets the hang of it. However, he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there!?" Claw shook.

Claw turned around, then saw a blue Maine Coon-like Panther, pouncing on him.

"Who are you?" Claw asked.

The cat didn't answer. She took Claw to her home as Claw shook in fear.

"_WHERE IS SHE TAKIN' ME!?_" Claw feared.

Claw was scared that he would be kidnapped. As Kamia took him to his home, she placed him onto her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Claw shook.

The cat answered.

"Who are you!?" The cat asked.

"Uh, Claw? The Panthers Rusher?" Claw stammered.

"Oh, how savage is that? *giggle* My name is Kamia.." Kamia replied.

"Kamia?" Claw shook.

"Yes..Kamia.." Kamia replied.

Claw was getting more concerned. He got off Kamia's bed and spoke.

"OK, um.. Should I get back to the HOK? My friends are waiting for me.." Claw asked.

"Friends? The Rusherz?" Kamia asked.

"Yeah, the Rusherz are my friends I've played together before Cordalion was destroyed." Claw replied.

"Cordalion?" Kamia asked.

"Yeah, I used to live there but Sudden Death destroyed our home planet, so all of my Rusher friends got to Earth in a safe time.." Claw replied.

Kamia shook, but then spoke.

"We are Panthers, and we live as a tribe." Kamia spoke.

"Tribe? What tribe?" Claw asked.

"The Panther Tribe. The only tribe in the Carolinas." Kamia spoke.

Claw shook. As Kamia spoke again, Claw shook even more.

"How did you live there?" Claw asked.

"As a child, Me and my Parents were raised by wolves in a forest. We act like Wolves, but we look like Panthers." Kamia replied.

Claw noticed Kamia's bushy tail.

"How is your tail so big and bushy?" Claw asked.

"My tail? My tail looks like a wolf tail, but my tail is Maine Coon-like." Kamia replied.

Footsteps were heard in front of Kamia and Claw.

"Remember Malkia?" Kamia asked as if Malkia came towards Claw.

Claw shook as his best friend Malkia walked towards him.

"M-Malkia?" Claw stuttered as he had flashbacks thinking that his best friend is dead.

The flashback reveals a scene where Malkia is shot by Hunter Blitz Bots. However, Malkia managed to survive the bullet-shot.

"Claw?" Malkia shook.

"I-I THOUGHT YOU ARE DEAD! Y-YOU SCARED ME!" Claw cried as tears fell from his eyes.

"I survived the gun-shot. I managed to escpape. However, my left shoulder has a cast now.." Malkia replied.

Claw hugged Malkia, crying. Malkia comforted him.

"_Malkia sure survived the shot from the Bots.._" Kamia thought.

Claw broke the hug, and realized that he must have gone back to the HOK.

"I must get back to the HOK. My friends need me." Claw shook.

"Oh, alright. Be safe.." Kamia replied.

As Claw ran back the HOK, Kamia chuckled a little.

"What are you chuckling about?" Malkia asked.

"Claw. I thought he would be my love interest.." Kamia giggled.

"Love interest?" Malkia shook in confusion.

_Meanwhile.._

Claw was running slowly, with a red and runny nose. Claw sneezed before he continued running. As he went back to the HOK, he got inside, and then sat down.

"Hey, Claw. How's the-" Before Blowtorch finished his sentence, he noticed Claw, sneezing.

Claw was sneezing as Blowtorch noticed him.

"Claw? Is everything wrong?" Blowtorch asked.

Claw was shivering a little, but his nose was completely stuffy. Blowtorch walked towards Claw, and placed his hand onto his forehead.

"Guys, something's wrong with Claw.." Blowtorch shook.

The Rusherz walked by Blowtorch, and then spoke.

"I think Claw has a fever, or maybe a stuffy nose." Blowtorch spoke.

"I'll get him to the Rusherz' Quarters." Spot replied, taking Claw to the Rusherz' Quarters.

_At the Rusherz' Quarters.._

Claw was in his room with his helmet off, sneezing. Swift came inside his room with a bowl of soup as he placed it on his nightstand.

"Eat the soup. It'll make you feel better." Swift informed.

Claw blew the hot steam off the soup to make it cool off, then consumed the soup.

"What's it made of?" Claw asked.

"Carrots, Dumplings, Chicken, and Celery." Swift replied.

Claw like dumpling soup when he was a teenager, but didn't ask for more of the soup Swift made since he was full. Before Claw rested, Swift patted Claw on the head, and said that he'll have a good rest before he the panther feels better. Claw rested as Swift closed the door.

_End of Chapter 1.._


	2. Kamia's Tribe

_That morning inside the Rusherz Quarters.._

Claw woke up as Morning rose. He checked himself to make sure he wasn't as sick then yesterday.

"Huh. I'm not sick anymore.." Claw shook.

Claw's face went from confused to excited when he shook as he is no longer sick.

"GUYS!" Claw roared.

Claw ran to Swift's room to wake him up. Swift had his helmet off, still sleeping. Claw wake him up in a scary as he fell on the floor, scared.

"Claw! Why would you scare me like that!?" Swift growled, ticked off.

"I'm not sick anymore!" Claw cheered.

"Oh, that's good to hear. But don't scare me like that ever.." Swift replied.

Harper woke up as she saw Swift with Claw.

"How's it going?" Harper asked.

"I just woke up after Claw almost gave me a heart attack." Swift sighed.

"How?" Harper asked.

"He woke me up by using his roar, and said that he isn't sick anymore." Swift replied.

"Firstly, that's not a good way to be woken up, and Secondly, glad to hear that Claw's better." Harper sighed.

"Yeah, but at least he's better now." Swift said, getting a piece of bread out.

"What are you making?" Claw asked.

"Some toast. With Sugar Cinnamon topped on it." Swift replied.

"That looks good." Claw said.

After Swift spreaded the toasted bread with butter, he sprinkled some sugar cinnamon onto the bread. Swift sat down, and consumed his breakfast.

"I wish I could try that.." Claw said.

"Me too, but I don't think we have enough cinnamon." Harper said.

Hank went inside the Rusherz's Quarters with a cinnamon bottle in his hand. He placed the bottle onto the shelf, and closed the pantry door.

"How's it going?" Hank asked, smiling.

"Good, we just woke up." Harper replied.

Hank went out the door, and went back to Rosie's house.

"I wonder why Hank travels to some buildings all the time." Harper sighed.

Claw got dressed, and checked outside to see if it is snowing. The weather is cloudy, but not snowing.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked.

"Kamia. Kamia's tribe forest." Claw replied.

"Kamia? Who's Kamia?" Swift asked.

"My new friend. I've met her yesterday, and she thinks that she needs me for a mission." Claw replied.

"Mission? What mission?" Swift asked.

"I don't know mission am I doing, but it is very important." Claw replied, running out the door before leaving.

Claw closed the door, and ran to the North Carolinian Forest where Kamia lives for her tribe.

"He's in a weird mood." Swift said.

"I know, right? Claw looks like he is in...a hurry for something.." Harper replied.

_At the North Carolinian Forest.._

Claw ran to Kamia's tribe forest where the tribe huts are right now. Claw stopped running before panting for air.

"Where's Kamia?" Claw panted, breathing for air.

After Claw regained his breath, he continued to walk. Until, Kamia ran behind him, then pinned the Blue Panther onto the ground.

"Pinned you.." Kamia growled.

"Are you playin' games with me?" Claw asked.

"Maybe, I was." Kamia replied.

"So, what mission are we doing right now?" Claw asked.

"The mission is that you need some training." Kamia replied, getting up.

"Mission? Is this where we train?" Claw asked, confused.

"It is only for the first mission." Kamia replied.

"What's the second mission?" Claw asked.

"We'll never know about the second mission. The first one is gonna be about training." Kamia replied.

"Alright. What should we do now?" Claw asked.

"First, you need a tribal look for your face." Kamia replied.

"Tribal? You mean tribal face paint?" Claw replied.

"Yes. That'll be able to make it look like you're on a tribal rampage." Kamia replied.

Kamia took Claw to her hut, then she grabbed a bowl of blue paint, revealing to be known as a dark blue color for Claw. Kamia took of Claw's black paint stickers, then painted his face with a tribal look.

_Not much later.._

Kamia had finished painting Claw's face, and then she know that she is proud of how she did with the panther's tribal look.

"How does it look?" Claw asked.

"Look at the water to see your reflection." Kamia replied, giving Claw a bowl of water.

Claw looked at the water to see his reflection. His face paint reveal that he has two scar-like marks on the left, while they were dark-blue dots on the right. Claw shook, then Claw's face went from shocked to amazed.

"I am amazed, Kamia." Claw shook in amazement.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kamia replied.

Kamia took Claw back outside, then the trial Panther placed a fake scarecrow-like figure onto the ground.

"Now, you try out your attacks." Kamia said.

Claw used Super Slash onto the fake figure, then the bag was scratched up, revealing lots of sand falling off the ground.

"Wow. Your attacks are pretty good." Kamia replied.

"Thanks." Claw replied again.

Kamia placed another fake figure, then Claw kept attacking as the fake figure fell onto the ground.

"Nice job!" Kamia cheered.

Not much later after multiple fake figures have been destroyed by Claw, the panther panted as Kamia clapped.

"Well done.." Kamia said.

"Thanks. How did I do?" Claw asked.

Kamia checked the results from wooden bark carved and written by a handmade knife. The results are 100% but not as much as 95%.

"You did very well, Claw." Kamia replied.

Suddenly, Kamia started to get hungry.

"I'm hungry. Wanna get something to eat?" Kamia asked.

"Yeah. We can go to a restau-" Before Clae finished his sentence, Kamia interrupted him.

"No, no.. It costs money. We need to hunt for some real food just like Panthers like to hunt down." Kamia replied.

"Like we attack with our spears like your's?" Claw asked.

"Possibly. But we use our sharp claws to attack an aggressive animal by teams." Kamia replied.

"Teams?" Claw asked.

"Yes, teams.." Kamia replied.

Something rustled in the bushes. Kamia and Claw didn't move a single muscle, until a squirrel popped up, and ran on to the tree.

"OK. That was close." Claw sighed.

"Of course it was. But we need to wait for a big animal to pop up in the grassy and clear area of the forest." Kamia informed.

Claw nodded, then Kamia leaded him to a clear area of the forest.

_Later…_

Kamia and Claw were hiding in the bushes as a wild boar was walking around, making sure nothing bad happens.

"OK. When we hide in the bushes, we must be very quiet.." Kamia said quietly.

Claw nodded as Kamia finished her sentence. The wild boar shook as it continued watching and turning everywhere to make sure they were no predators hunting it. The boar continued to eat the grass, and Kamia and Claw quietly snuck onto the grassy ground as the boar continued to eat the grass.

"Alright, Claw. Now, it is our chance." Kamia whispered.

The two Panthers were almost near the boar. It almost shook, then continued to eat the grass. The two cats pounced on the boar, then continued to attack it. Claw and Kamia used their sharp fangs to weaken the boar in pain as it continued squirming. Luckily later, the boar is now too weak to get up.

"Alright Claw. Now we need to take our prey back home.." Kamia said to Claw.

"Got it.." Claw replied.

_Back at the forest.._

Kamia and Claw got back from her tribe, and as they placed the boar onto the ground, Malkia popped up, and realized that it was breakfast time.

"Is it that time again?" Malkia said.

"Well, dig in!" Kamia replied before cooking the meat.

Before Kamia and Claw cooked up the meat (to make sure they don't eat raw meat..), Malkia sat down.

_Later.._

Swift was walking back and forth all day, thinking that Claw is gone or even worse happened to him.

"Where is he!?" Swift growled.

"I don't know, Swift.. Maybe he went to the forest for a walk or something with Kamia.." Harper replied.

"Or, maybe Claw could've gotten himself killed!" Swift yelled.

"Calm down! Maybe if Claw comes back, then everything's all good!" Harper replied.

"Everything's not OK! If Claw was killed, then everything is **DEFINITELY** not OK!" Swift growled.

Steed went inside the living room while Harper is sitting on the couch while Swift is standing up, ticked off and worried about Claw.

"How's everything?" Steed asked.

"Not so well." Swift replied, sadly.

"Why's that? Is everything OK?" Steed asked.

"Claw went to the forest, and I am worried if Claw would've been killed by hunters or other panthers or something!" Swift snarled sadly.

"Claw? The forest?" Steed shook.

"If we find Claw, then Claw would've been never killed!" Swift cried.

Swift was completely worried about Claw when he would've been killed by other Rusherz or some hunters. Steed checked out the window, and it was sunny.

"We'll find Claw. I promise!" Harper said to Swift.

"Really?" Swift asked, sniffling from the sadness he had gotten himself into.

"Yes, Swift. We will.." Harper soothed.

Harper, Steed, and Swift went out of the Rusherz Quarters to look for Claw.

_Back at the forest.._

Malkia was playing the tribal flute as Claw and Kamia sat down by the fire, still in a sunny afternoon, but only to prevent themselves from getting cold or even sick.

"Claw! Claw!? Where are you!?" A voice called.

Kamia shook, but then ignored. Claw glared, then told Kamia.

"A voice is calling." Claw said, nearly glaring at Kamia.

"If a voice calls, then we listen to them." Kamia replied.

Claw didn't know what Kamia just said. The voices kept on growing loudly. And even louder, he heard footsteps onto the grassy area. Kamia shook as she saw three Rusherz looking for Claw.

"Claw?" Steed shook, looking for Claw.

Swift now noticed the panther with Kamia, then the three figures ran by him.

"Claw! You're alive!" Harper shook.

"I thought you are dead!" Steed shook.

Swift noticed something on Claw's face.

"What is that on your face?" Swift asked.

Claw replied to Swift. Claw told him that it was tribal face paint Kamia painted. It was known for the Tribal Panther of the North Carolinas. Swift didn't know that Claw was acting wild and tribal-like, but then realized that it wasn't the only Claw he remembers.

"You're not the only Claw I remember." Swift sighed, glaring at the panther.

"Swift? Be easy on him.." Harper convinced.

Swift calmed down, and now knew that only Claw he remembers the most, but not for all.

"Why are you acting so weird lately?" Swift asked.

"I am part of the Tribal Panthers now." Claw explained.

"Tribal? Are you-" Swift was interrupted by Harper.

"What did I say? Be easy on him!" Harper growled, glaring at Swift.

Swift now calmed down as he saw Claw with tribal face paint on.

"Well, let's get you back to the Rusherz Quarters.." Swift sighed.

Swift, Steed, and Harper took Claw back to the Rusherz Quarters as Kamia watched him go back to the building. She sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Kamia?" Malkia asked.

"I don't want him to be lost. I just don't want him to be killed or even worse.." Kamia sighed.

"If he comes back, then we should visit him some more." Malkia replied.

"Well, I guess you're right. Claw would come back sooner or later." Kamia sighed, sadly.

_Back at the Rusherz Quarters.._

Claw washed his face, and placed his eyeblacks back onto him. Claw got out of the bathroom, and then went to the kitchen as he saw a plate of meat Harper made.

"Is this steak?" Claw asked.

"Yes. It is steak." Harper replied.

"OK, I was wondering.." Claw said.

Harper continued to cook dinner, then Claw spoke.

"Hey, I just had breakfast this morning.." Claw spoke.

"Oh, what did you have?" Harper asked.

"Porkchops.." Claw replied.

Harper shook in confusion.

"Porkchops? Are you sure that's for breakfast?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, that's what Panther Rusherz eat for breakfast." Claw replied.

"Cooked or raw?" Harper asked, confused.

"Cooked." Claw replied.

"Well, OK then.. Just wondering what you have for breakfast." Harper said.

Claw finished eating as he placed his place inside the dishwasher. He decided to get back to the HOK, but then he was spoken by Talon as he walked by him.

"Claw, we have an emergency. A Blitz Bot stole the Falcons Megacore." Talon shook.

Claw shook, then went to the HOK with Talon before they teleported to Atlanta.

_End of Chapter 2.._

**_I am very sorry for the Re-Upload.. Maybe it's because I've uploaded the wrong file or because of Fanfiction doing the situation on accident (but I don't know).. But I hope you like this chapter.._**


	3. Finale

**Please note that this Chapter takes place before Mercedes-Benz Stadium is built. However, enjoy the Chapter!**

_Georgia Dome, Atlanta, Georgia.._

Talon and Claw both arrived at Georgia Dome when the Megacore is stolen.

"Code Red! The Megacore is Stolen! Repeat! Code Red!" Talon shouted as he warned R.Z on the NFLR.

R.Z was warned that the Falcons Megacore was stolen. The five Guardians were also warned as well. Ish and Marty are both shocked to see that the Falcons Megacore is stolen. As well as the rest of the 3 Guardians.

"Guardians. The Falcons Megacore is stolen in the Georgia Dome. Please arrive at Atlanta immediately." R.Z warned.

"Got it.." Ish replied.

Ish and the rest of the four Guardians went to the Falcons Portal to teleport to the Georgia Dome.

_Later.._

After the Guardians arrived at Atlanta, Claw and Talon were seen.

"Claw? What are you doing here in Atlanta?" Ash asked.

"Teamwork. That's what I call." Claw replied.

"But we need to attack the Blitz Bots first!" Marty said.

"There's no way a Rusher or two would attack that many Blitz Bots.." Talon spoke.

"Well, we got this!" Tua smirked.

The five Guardians ran to the 5 Blitz Bots. Ish used NFLR-Blast to attack the first robot. Tua used Super Strength to use the attack on the second one to tackle it.

"Defense! Engage!" Ash yelled, using the NFLR-Shield on Talon.

The bot missed the attack while it was protected on the shield. Ash puts away the shield, and attacked it with her NFLR-Blast. One Blitz Bot is defeated. Another Guardian which is Troy did the same attack like Ash did when the Blitz Bot was attacked. Last but not least, Marty used his special attack to defeat the last Blitz Bot.

"That'll teach it a lesson! Nobody messes with my Browns!" Marty cheered.

The four Guardians and the two Rusherz both irritatedly glared at Marty.

"What!? The Browns are my favorite team!" Marty spoke.

"No time for talking. We need to get the Falcons Megacore back." Ish replied.

The five Guardians turned to Zich as he had the Megacore in his hand.

"Wait. Zich has the Megacore!?" Marty shook.

"Alright! Let's take him down!" Ish yelled, running to Angkoro.

As Ish ran to Angkoro, the Anticorian Spoke.

"One Guardian? Can you take me down with just one?" Angkoro mocked.

Then, the rest of the four Guardians showed up.

"Just five?" Angkoro shook.

"Yeah. Five. We'll take you down." Ash replied.

Then, Talon used his attack on Angkoro.

"Rise up!" Talon shouted.

Talon used Rise Up on Angkoro, but not the Guardians. Talon dropped the Anticorian onto the ground, but only not in pain.

"A Rusher? Can it beat me?" Angkoro asked.

"We'll beat you when another Rusher comes up!" Ricky growled.

Claw showed up as Angkoro mocked.

"Two Rusherz?" Angkoro mocked.

"Not if I defeat you first!" Claw snarled.

A swirly tornado-like light beam came across the blue Panther. The Guardians shook as Claw decided to learn magic for the first time. The light now came inside him as his eyes glowed in a sky-blue color.

"Is that.." Marty stuttered.

The swirly magic came out both of the cat's hands. Claw was lifted up to the air, as Angkoro shook. Talon and the Guardians didn't know Claw learned magic or to shed some light. Until now, Claw shedding light, then used his powerful tribal-like attacks to defeat Angkoro easily.

"The..Power..Too..Strong!" Angkoro growled as light came by him.

As light came across the Anticorian, Angkoro dropped the Megacore as he is too weak to battle anymore when he left, as Claw landed onto the ground.

"Almost..got it.." Ricky muttered as he tried to catch the Megacore.

Then, Ricky caught the Megacore of perfect as luck. The four Guardians cheered for Ricky from catching the Megacore, but then shook as Claw was onto the ground, unable to get up.

"Claw?" Ish asked, trying to get Claw to wake up.

No answer.

"We need him back to the HOK.." Ash said as Talon and the five Guardians took Claw back to the HOK.

_Back at the HOK.._

Claw was on the bed, energy level increasing from positive power inside him from the Panthers Megacore. Talon took the Falcons Megacore back to the stadium, then went back to the HOK to check on Claw. As the Guardians left, Claw was still sleeping.

"Claw? I know you aren't going to wake up, but Kamia wants to see you.." Talon said.

Kamia came inside the Main Room of the HOK to check on the blue panther. Kamia felt Claw's forehead, even it looked fine, but the panther had his pants almost ripped up, and a bit of some burn marks on his arms and even a little on his face. Kamia took her staff out.

"Where did you get that staff?" Talon asked.

"I made it. It is made of a stick, and a powerful ruby. This ruby was made in Cordalion, and it was sent to Earth. I found this rock, and I decided to make a powerful staff." Kamia replied.

Kamia used her staff to heal Claw. A beam of light came across the Rusher, and it was lifted off to the air a bit. Talon shook as the power had made Claw just to be healed. As Claw went gently sent back to the bed, he woke up, and his vision became blurry, until he saw Kamia and Talon.

"K-Kamia?" Claw shook as he woke up.

Kamia nodded. Talon hugged Claw, then Claw hugged him back. The hug broke free as Claw turned to Kamia.

"I'm glad you are here." Kamia cooed.

Claw's tears are forming a bit. The Panther nodded, and then got up.

"By the way.. Are you ready for the game this January?" Talon asked.

"You bet I am!" Claw cheered.

_The Rusherz Quarters, Present Day.._

Claw still felt really bad about the Panthers not making the Playoffs. However, he gets the rest of the Offseason, as Kamia now had him as her love interest for years. They were both married years ago, and they all lived as two happy Panthers.

"I'm glad we are here together.." Claw cooed.

"Me too.." Kamia replied.

Kamia smiled before she fell asleep. Claw smiled back as Kamia now fell asleep onto his lap. It was nighttime, so Claw had to put her to bed. Claw smiled as he said Goodnight to Kamia. Kamia said the same thing back, and then said Love You to Claw. Claw said the same thing back, and then closed the door. Claw continued to smile before he sat down on the couch before having a glass of hot cocoa.

_The End.._

**I really appreciate for you guys to read the story! I know this is short, but I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**


End file.
